zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Soul Tiger
This article is about the Genesis-Line Zoid. For the similarly-modelled, but otherwise separate Zoid, see Rayse Tiger. The Soul Tiger is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview ]] The Soul Tiger is a type of Zoid found in the Zoid: Genesis timeline. It has the same base design as the Rayse Tiger but serves a vastly different role, due to the differing setting. The Soul Tiger is depicted as an extremely agile Zoid that primarily fights using the special claws mounted on its feet. While it does have various other weapons, these are relatively ineffective against Bio Zoids, and as such, are not regularly used. Battle Story Appearances In the Zoids Genesis battle story, the Soul Tiger is a Zoid coming from the Ancient Era that predates the Age of Technology. There is no indication if it is a unique Zoid or not. Media Appearances Anime The Soul Tiger is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime. It is piloted by Seijuurou, an extremely skilled, but reclusive, Zoid pilot, who is famed for winning a famous Zoid tournament ten times before retiring. For this he is often termed "the best Zoid pilot in the world". The Soul Tiger is a highly effective Zoid. The Metal-Zi claws and extreme speed of the Tiger allow it to annihilate almost any opponent it comes across. Despite this, it is often under-powered, lacking the sheer cutting power of the Murasame Liger or Sword Wolf, and is therefore simply unable to damage some of the more powerful Bio Zoids (such as the Bio Volcano or Bio Tyranno). Midway into the series, the Soul Tiger receives an upgrade (know as the Soul Booster) in the form of boosters placed on top of the Zoid's backpack, making the already agile Zoid blindingly fast. Reaching 300 km/h with the new boosters it could also leap much higher than before. It also mounts several guns, which shoot bullets that curve through the air. Despite this, in the final battle, the Soul Tiger would have its Zoid Core impaled by Digald's Leader, Jiin, effectively "killing" the Zoid. In the anime, the Soul Tiger gains heavier Metal Zi claws with its upgrade; the new claws were never reproduced. Zoids Saga DS In Zoids Saga DS, the Soul Tiger is shown to be a completely unique Zoid, and not related to the Rayse Tiger in any way. Super Robot Wars K The Soul Tiger, filling the same role as it did in the anime, is also featured in Super Robot Wars K. Models Genesis The Genesis line in 2005, saw the release of the Soul Tiger. The model was similar to the earlier Rayse Tiger, but was remolded in white, grey and silver, with the fluorescent green replaced with transparent red. The Zoid was also different from the Rayse Tiger in that it included a set of new claws and a new visor, although the original claws and visor from the Rayse Tiger were also included with the kit in matching color schemes. The Soul Tiger also came with a backpack, unlike the Rayse Tiger, who's backpack was not included with the original kit (instead coming with the Pterorayse's kit) The Soul Tiger's body was altered from the Rayse Tiger's so that the lights in the body now ran off the batteries in the backpack rather than those in the motor. This meant that the Soul Tiger's motor and lights were longer lasting that the Rayse's. However, as a result of this change, the Soul Tiger's backpack cannot be installed on the Rayse Tiger, despite their similarities. Furthermore, due to the differing backpack design, the Genesis Power Up Parts (specifically, set C) can only be installed onto the Soul Tiger and not the Rayse Tiger. The reverse is also true; the Ptera Rayse fusion can only be applied to the Rayse Tiger, and not the Soul Tiger. However, the Soul Tiger is compatible with the Transhawk as the connection at the head was kept the standard Blox size. Due to the several electronic devices in the Zoid, both the Soul Tiger's motor and backpack came prebuilt. Oddly, more of the inner body had to be assembled than on Rayse Tiger, with an additional two steps added in the instructions. Other *The Soul Tiger is the third of the non-scale "Quick Kit" line (released in 2005). It sports 27 snap-together pieces and is much smaller than the original model. Its designation under this line is "QK-03". *The Soul Tiger is one of several Genesis-line Zoids to be made into miniature key-chain attachments. It is simply a single piece of plastic and has no moving parts. References http://www.zoid.us/raysetiger.htm Category:Zoids Category:Tiger-Type Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Zoids Quick Kits Category:Cat Type Zoids Category:Heavyweight Zoids